Not as Expected
by OnceUponAPotter
Summary: Four cloaked figures walked through the doors of Gringotts. Their hoods up, no one could see anything but their height, which would place them at around 16, and the colors of their cloaks. Hogwarts of 1995 was in for an adventure. The founders have returned in 2024 and traveled back in time.


A/N I Own Nothing

ArchiveOfOurOwn – Once_Upon_A_Potter

 **Four Cloaked Visitors**

The Wizard and Witches of the Wizarding World thought it was a normal day. After all, nothing interesting had happened. That was, that they knew of.

Four cloaked figures walked through the doors of Gringotts. Their hoods up, no one could see anything but their height, which would place them at around 16, and the colors of their cloaks.

One had a maroon colored cloak, with golden rope as the trimming. Another had a jungle green colored cloak, with black lace as trimming. Walking behind the two, One had a golden yellow cloak, with black rope as trimming. Another had a deep blue cloak, with white lace as trimming. There was no leader, they walked as a group. As one.

"Vault five, please." The young woman with the green cloak said, voice laced with a heavy Irish accent.

"No one knows what's in the vault. Last person who tried to get in, died on spot. Legend says, you need to have the founders blood. All four of them." The goblin they were speaking to sneered. "Ne-!"

"What, not even going to offer us a blood test?" The British teen girl under the maroon cloak snarked, interrupting the goblin.

"They're expensive yes," The French girl under the golden cloak said.

"But, we can afford it." The Scottish young lady under the blue cloak finished.

The goblin silently pushed four pieces of parchment and a dagger over to them.

The French teen went first, slicing her palm without hesitation, and letting her blood drop onto the parchment.

 _Date: September first, 2024_

 _Current_

 _Name: Alison Hannah Abbott-Longbottom_

 _Blood: Pure_

 _Status: Living_

 _Father: Neville Frank Longbottom_

 _Mother: Hannah Jane Longbottom, Ne_ _è Abbott_

 _Age: 16 years_

 _Date of Birth: May Second, 2008_

 _Date of Death: N/A_

 _Country of Origin: Britain_

 _Heir to Longbottom._

 _Heir to Abbott._

 _Hair: Brunette_

 _Eye: Blue_

 _Height: 5 foot, 7_

 _Previous_

 _Name: Lady Helga Hufflepuff_

 _Blood: Pure_

 _Status: Reborn_

 _Father: Lord Harold Hufflepuff_

 _Mother: Lady Hermion_ _è Hufflepuff, ne_ _è Abbott_

 _Age: 27_

 _Date of Birth: May Second, A.D 900_

 _Date of Death: May First, A.D 928_

 _Country of Origin: France_

 _Heir to Hufflepuff._

 _Hair: Brunette_

 _Eye: Blue_

 _Height: 5 foot, 7_

The goblin stared at the results for a moment.

Then, after using a cleaning charm on the dagger, the Scottish teen.

 _Date: September First, 2024_

 _Current_

 _Name: Savanna Narcissa Black_

 _Blood: Pure_

 _Status: Living_

 _Father: Lucius Malfoy_

 _Mother: Narcissa Malfoy ne_ _è Black_

 _Age: 16_

 _Date of Birth: September twenty-first, 2007_

 _Date of Death: N/A_

 _Country of Origin: Britain_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eye: Grey_

 _Height: 5 foot, 9_

 _Previous_

 _Name: Lady Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Blood: Pure_

 _Status: Reborn_

 _Father: Lord Xenophilius Ravenclaw_

 _Mother: Lady Andromeda Ravenclaw ne_ _è Black_

 _Daughter: Helena Salazar Ravenclaw_

 _Age: 25_

 _Date of Birth: September Twenty-first, A.D 902_

 _Date of Death: May First, 928_

 _Country of Origin: Scotland_

 _Heir to Ravenclaw._

 _Heir to Black._

 _Hair: Black_

 _Eye: Grey_

 _Height: 5 foot, 9_

The goblin's eyes widened drastically. Then the British teen.

 _Date: September first, 2024_

 _Current_

 _Name: Liliana Luna Potter_

 _Blood: Half_

 _Status: Living_

 _Father: Harry James Potter_

 _Mother: Ginevra Molly Potter ne_ _è Weasley_

 _Age: 16_

 _Date of Birth: August first, 2008_

 _Date of Death: N/A_

 _Country of Origin: Britain_

 _Liliana Luna Potter is third in line for Potter Heirship. First, James Sirius. Second, Albus Severus_

 _Liliana Luna Potter is second to last in line for Weasley Heirship. First, Victoire Fluer Weasley. Last, Hugo Arthur Granger-Weasley_

 _Liliana Luna Potter is second to last in line for Prewett Heirship. First, Victoire Fluer Weasley. Last, Hugo Arthur Granger-Weasley_

 _Hair: Auburn_

 _Eye: Emerald Green_

 _Height: 5 foot, 4_

 _Previous_

 _Name: Lady Godiva Ivy Gryffindor_

 _Blood: Half_

 _Status: Reborn_

 _Father: King Godric Gryffindor_

 _Mother: Lady Ivy Gryffindor nee Evans_

 _Age: 21_

 _Date of Birth: August First, A.D 906_

 _Date of Death: May First, A.D 928_

 _Country of Origin: Britain_

 _Heir to Gryffindor._

 _Heir to Evans._

 _Heir to the Throne of Camelot._

 _Hair: Auburn_

 _Eye: Emerald Green_

 _Height: 5 foot, 4_

Then, the Irish teen.

 _Date: September First, 2024_

 _Current_

 _Name: Daisy Anne Dursley_

 _Blood: Muggleborn_

 _Status: Living_

 _Father: Dudley Vernon Dursley_

 _Mother: Anne Emma Dursley ne_ _è Creevey_

 _Age: 15_

 _Date of Birth: December Twenty-First, 2008_

 _Date of Death: N/A_

 _Country of Origin: Britain_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eye: Emerald Green_

 _Height: 5 foot, 0_

 _Heir to Evans._

 _Heir to Dursley._

 _Heir to Creevey_

 _Previous_

 _Name: Salazar Elizabeth Slytherin_

 _Blood: Muggleborn_

 _Status: Living_

 _Father: Silas Slytherin_

 _Mother: Beth Slytherin_

 _Age: 16_

 _Date of Birth: December twenty-first, A.D 911_

 _Date of Death: August Thirty-First, A.D 928_

 _Country of Origin: Ireland_

 _Hair: Blonde_

 _Eye: Emerald Green_

 _Height: 5 foot, 0_

xXx

"1998, 1997, 1996, or 1995?" Savanna asked, once they were in the vault, and the doors slammed shut in the goblins face. They looked down at the runes, made of blood, which they had finished, just seconds ago.

"Better go with 1995. Give us a couple years before all hell breaks loose." Daisy told them.

"What names do we want to go by once we get there?" Alison asked.

"Our previous names would be the best idea. Let them think we're from the past, not the future. Even if we will be from both." Liliana proposed.

"Good idea." Daisy said, before dropping a timeturner from feet above the runes. Watching as the timeturner, as if in slow-motion, slowly fell onto the runes, breaking and spreading the sparkling dust around the room, and on the four teens.

xXx

It was the last staff meeting before the students arrived in an hour. Hogwarts was practically vibrating. Minerva Mcgonagall was staring out the window, trying to drown out the toad-like woman's speech. The cat animagus jumped as it suddenly, without warning, started pouring rain.

"Miner-" Albus Dumbledore started, but was cutoff as a bolt of lightning touched ground, lighting the dark sky, followed closely by a loud rumble of thunder.

Then, as if nothing happened, the rain ceased.

A glitter like substance floated down to the ground.

"Stay here." Dumbledore commanded, standing and rushing to the door of the staff room.

"Albus! You can't jus-" Minerva tried to say, but he was already out the door.

xXx

Minerva really wanted to know what had happened that afternoon. She knew her fellow professors did also. She had a feeling they would find out soon. After the sorting.

"There has been some… interesting developments this afternoon. But, first, I would like to introduce our new defense professor, Dolores Umbridge!" There was scattered applause. "Now, we will be having some ver-"

"Ahem."

Complete silence from the students. No one interrupted Dumbledore that way!

Complete silence from the staff. They just wanted to know what had happened that afternoon.

"Yes. Dolores?"

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." It was obvious, she wasn't happy about her introduction, or that he only spent a moment introducing her. "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

It went on like this for several minutes, the students whispering to eachother.

"We-" Dumbledore said loudly, and firmly, interrupting her speech. Making her scoff and go red in the face. "Are going to have some very important guests these next years."

The staff all sat straighter. Finally!

"There has been a… mishap. Four very respectable young women shall be staying with us for the next year or so. Please, welcome them, and treat them warmly, as they are not of this time."

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. Who could these four women be, that they're so important?

Filius Flitwick furrowed his brows, he couldn't remember a group of four young women in the history books.

"So, please," Dumbledores eyes twinkled. "Help me welcome, Lady Helga Hufflepuff!"

For the second time that night, there was a complete silence, until the doors swung open and a young woman of sixteen years walked through them, and to the head table.

The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly.

Helga had long brown hair, that reached her waist. It had golden ribbon braided into several tiny braids. She had on a tan tunic and light brown trousers tucked into dark brown boots. Her deep blue eyes had a friendly look to them, which was contrasted by her wand that was clearly visible on her right wrist and her nails long enough to do serious damage.

"Zank you, Headmaster." She said, once she reached the head table, curtsying, before turning and facing the students, smiling warmly and waving.

"Lady Rowena Ravenclaw!"

This time it was a tall elegant woman who walked through the doors. She was truly beautiful, with her grey eyes, regal facial features, and her raven hair braided, and pulled over her shoulder to keep it from tangling in her bow and quiver she had strapped to her back. She wore a long, floor length, dark grey dress, with long, pointed sleeves which reached her middle finger.

Ravenclaw table cheered this time.

Professor Flitwick was practically jumping.

"Headmaster." She said curtly, her Scottish accent evident, before turning and facing the students, with a small smile. Before smirking at a nearby Ravenclaw student, making him blush tomato red.

"Lady Godiva Gryffindor!"

Once again, there was silence. A teen the same age as the first two walked through the door. She had on a white tunic and black trousers tucked into black boots, and a maroon cloak around her shoulders. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a princess like low bun. Emerald green eyes sparkling in the candle light. Freckles on her bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Sword of Gryffindor on her left hip.

She looked so much like Lily Evans that those who knew her did a double take.

She stopped beside Rowena and grinned, turning around.

"Cat gottcha tongue?" She asked at the silence.

Gryffindor table erupted.

"Lady Salazar Slytherin!"

She was the shortest of them all, at around five foot, but still taller than the new defense professor. Blonde hair thrown up in a purposefully messy bun. Light freckling across the bridge of her nose, bangs swept to the side to reveal emerald green eyes. She wore an emerald green tunic, black trousers tucked into black combat boots, and a necklace with a silver chain and emerald locket. Instead of a belt, she had a pure white snake wrapped around her waist. Between the snake, her smirk, the cold glint in her eyes, the potion kit on her left hip, sword on her right hip, and her wand holstered to her left wrist, she looked truly dangerous, despite her height or age.

Without saying a word, she spun around and raised an eyebrow at the polite clapping coming from her house. Her house full of pure and half-bloods.

"Students and Staff. Welcome, the Founders of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed, to more cheering.

Then, "Lies!"


End file.
